


A Land in Peril

by FallenComet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenComet/pseuds/FallenComet
Summary: There is a famous quote that says "you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" and after 100 years of slumber, Link is awoken. Sadly, his fate, though a long cycle that has gone on for centuries, has turned to the worst.It is up to the land of Hyrule to defend it'self from the hero they thought would save them all.





	1. Prolouge

After the awakening of the holder of the Triforce of courage, the expected hero, with the pressure of saving the world weighing heavily upon his shoulders and the memory of his last defeat against the Calamity, the avoidance of his duty warped his perception of himself and how the people of Hyrule viewed him. It was sadly inevitable that the Calamity would soon break out of the princess' chains.

The land was thrown into a panic as Link continued to wall himself from the world, the most common reaction was to flee to the farthest stretches of the land, leaving villages and stables close to the castle to crumble away with time. Even some nearly inhospitable places like the Hebra Mountains, Gerudo Desert, and Death Mountain were places where Sheikah and Hylians took up.


	2. Chapter 1; The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts off in one of the new Hylian settlements in the Gerudo desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is still a work in progress if you have any suggestions I'd love to read them in the comments.

Just like any day in the Gerudo desert, it was blistering hot for anyone who isn't a Gerudo or Goron, but this was life now for the Sheikah and Hylians that moved there. Tasso wiped the sweat off his forehead, his spear dropped to his side as he looked up to the Gerudo trainer who didn't even seem to break a sweat. "Your survival depends on you getting back up, voe," the soldier firmly stated, slamming the end of her spear into the sand, "even the youngest soldiers can take down someone." Tasso pushed himself up from the hot sand, squinting as the sun hurled its heat. "You have grown up and you have chosen to defend Lady Riju." He stumbled as he used his spear to push himself up the rest of the way, "can we take a break?" He gave a pleading look to the Gerudo."No," she snapped, "the desert is unforgiving, especially to your kind." She gave a displeased look to the Hylian, "what are you to do if you are unprepared for an attack and a Lizalfos jumps from the ground?"  
Tasso's head lobbed itself back, "raise my weapon and try to get a hit in before it gets a chance?" He forced himself to look at the taller vai.  
"Correct, Hylian, you surprise me."  
Tasso gave a relieved smile at that, though he was still dripping sweat. He straightened his posture up, attempting to stand his ground, ready to try and hit the Gerudo soldier again. "I'll try again," he said on his unsteady feet.  
"Unfortunately, the fact that the heat is getting to you concerns me. You may take your rest, but please try to not fall again."  
Tasso smiled at that, running to the welcoming shade of the small tent that the Hylians now lived in, greeting one of the many resting people. He plopped himself down and reached for a voltfruit. The soldier called out for another Hylian, who sprinted to go out and train with her and just get it over with.

"How bad is she today," asked Nizas, still sweating from his earlier training from that day, attempting to get all the sand out from her shoes.  
Tasso shrugged, using a small knife to cut open the fruit, "she's just as usual," he scooped out a small bit of the fruit, "just as hard and expecting as ever," he put the scoop into his mouth.  
She groaned, "what will it be, my turn next? Why did Link have to abandon us?"  
"No clue, but I sure hope that he gets the kicking he needs to."  
That's when their dubbed leader came in, Cogo stepped in, still just as armored as one should be traveling by Dueling Peaks rather than the desert. "What are you two muttering about?" Tasso remained silent as he ate his fruit, welcoming the sweet fruit.  
"Just recent events, Cogo," Nizas answered.  
Cogo gave a silent nod, taking a Hydromelon, "and your training?" Most of the Hylians looked away in the small bit of shame they held, their training taking much slower than that would be best. "I see," he stated bluntly, his judging eyes going to the twelve that were in the close series of tents. "Then we shall train harder. We must be prepared for our new home." Tasso could feel his muscles groan at the sound of that.

-

Of course, it was only at night that the former stable workers could rest from their training from the Gerudo warrior. Tasso smiled as he raised his glass of milk with the others in celebration of surviving another day while another one of theirs was buried by the rock the dubbed as their new gravesite. There about five graves around that stone now, people who couldn't survive the heat or were attacked by the monsters they had to fight off. "Raise a glass to another day of survival," Cogo shouted, standing up by the fire they had created for the cold. One by one each of the Hylians raised their glasses with small cheers in response. Tasso looked out to the desert as he sipped his milk, looking out to the oasis and Gerudo town, both were warmer than their little camp to the south of them. "Too bad we can't stay there," he mumbled to himself, drinking his milk, "if only that Hylian didn't disregard his duties."


	3. Chapter 2; Rising Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also a wip, so I'm sorry if it takes a while to finish these two chapters introducing these characters.

It had been months even before the hero had awoken that Kos had entered the Hebra Mountains, and it took barely a week for his part of four including himself to be diminished down to himself. The bitter cold clung to him, his nearly worn out Snowquill outfit barely containing any heat unless he made it to the hot springs that always seemed farther ith each journey to them. There had only been one hope in the darkness that was slowly clinging to him, and that was the sudden red beam he saw in the distance that finally signaled which way was back to the Rito town. Selma's rescue would have to wait at this point as he clawed his way to the warmer reaches of where he currently was.

This journey took much longer than Kos had expected.

It took more than two weeks for his snow boots to finally settle upon the grassy lands of the Tabantha Frontier, what took much less time to realize is that a lot more people were at the stable and heading into the mountains than a long time ago. Kos watched as three wagons, all holding at least one family and at most three pass by him on the road leading up to the Tabantha Tundra. His voice might've been small from the bitter cold that had clawed at his throat for days but he managed out a weak mumble of, "why are you going that way?"


End file.
